Hey babe
by ammstar11
Summary: Nico is sitting alone at a bar and this guy won't leave him alone and no matter what he says the guy won't go away and he's clearly uncomfortable but then someone drapes an arm around Nico's shoulders and smiles at him. "Hey babe, sorry it took so long but my shift is over now, how about I make it up to you by taking you out for dinner?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey babe**

 **As you know I own nothing from PJO/HOO/TOA so no one recognized is mine. (sad for me.) This all started with one thought:**

Nico is sitting alone at a bar and this guy won't leave him alone and no matter what he says the guy won't go away and he clearly looks uncomfortable so as soon as Will's shift ends in the kitchen he walks out with his jacket on and drapes an arm around Nico's shoulders and smiles at him. "Hey babe, sorry it took so long but my shift is over now, how about I make it up to you by taking you to dinner?"

 **I did change a couple of this but here you go.**

...

 **Chapter 1**

Nico had no idea how he had gotten into this situation, he was supposed to go out with his friends tonight and they had planned on meeting up at a local bar this evening since they hadn't seen each other in ages what with work and all. They had had this planned all week. Nico had agreed to come with them and had arrived a little earlier than planned so he had decided to just take the time to relax before the others got there; he had found a seat at the bar and sat down with his phone out and ordered soda while he waited.

Unfortunately one by one his friends ended up having to cancel, Reyna got held up at work and would likely be there till past midnight the way things were going, Percy couldn't find a sitter and Annabeth, Leo, and Jason were caught up in a new project at work, Piper had to fly out to see her dad on short notice, and Hazel had the flu so Frank was staying home to take care of her. All in all Nico's evening was going pretty shitty, and of course it only seemed like it could get worse.

While sitting there in between each cancelation text from his friends someone would approach him and really he was just getting tired of it, with the girls it was easy enough, he could just turn them down by saying things like "Sorry I'm meeting someone." Or "I'm flattered but I'm gay." That usually worked, the real problem was this one guy that chose to come and seat himself at the bar unreasonably close to where Nico was sitting and kept trying to talk to him, he just wouldn't take a hint.

"You know there are other seats right?" Nico asked as he glanced over at the guy leaning on the bar from the stool next to his. The guy just smiled and shrugged. "I thought you seemed lonely, so I figured I'd come sit with you. How about I buy you a drink?" Was this guy serious? Nico shook his head and motioned to his cola sitting in front of him. "Got one, plus I'm waiting for someone." He was getting so tired of having to tell people that. The man looked down at Nico's phone where it sat next to his drink. "I can wait with you until then, and if they don't show then you'll still have me." He seemed to be trying for a charming smile but Nico just felt repulsed.

"No thanks." He tried to ignore the guy but he just kept talking and would not go away. "Anyway, it's getting kind of late, aren't you feeling a bit lonely?" Nico wondered what it would take to get this loser to leave him alone, clearly his friends wouldn't be here anytime soon (if at all) to bail him out, so how did he get this guy to get lost? "I like my space." He said and moved his stool away from the guy a bit, but the guy only followed him, mimicking the action. "I hear that shared space is more comfortable." The guy said.

Nico wanted to snap at the guy but before he had the chance he felt an arm drape itself over his shoulders as the owner of the arm leaned in and though Nico knew he didn't know this person, there was just something comforting about the way the stood with him that didn't bother him. It almost felt comfortable to have this person so close to him, and when he spoke dear God was it amazing, that voice was amazing.

"Hey babe, sorry about that I hope you weren't waiting too long but I had to work a little later than expected. How about I make it up to you by taking you out to dinner?" Nico felt his heart race and changed a glance at the stranger that had come to his rescue and Holy Hell look at that smile. He tried to play along and found it surprisingly easy especially with the other guy now staring between the two of them trying to see if this was actually happening right now. "It's fine, I'm ready anytime you are." He stood from the stool as soon as the newcomer removed his arm and waited for him to pull on his leather jacket before walking with him to the door.

He could still feel that guys eyes on him so he found himself moving closer to the new guy as they walked and he felt his heart jump a little when he placed his arm around his shoulders again, this was so odd, Nico usually hated contact with people, most of all people he didn't know but he found himself leaning into this guy as they walked. After leaving the bar they walked to the end of the street and turned the corner before the guy removed his arm once more and Nico found himself missing the warmth it had provided.

"Uh heh um sorry about being all touchy and all, but I noticed how that guy wouldn't leave you alone so I thought I'd step in, sorry if I over stepped. My name is Will by the way, it's nice to meet you." He scratched the back of his neck as he spoke while looking away as though he were shy though with what had happened just a moment ago Nico was a bit surprised with how bashful this guy was even as he smiled at Nico again, he was so cute and Nico had no idea how his luck had changed so drastically for this guy to be the one to come to help him.

"I work in the kitchen at the bar and had noticed people bothering you, that guy seemed pretty dense plus I could tell you were uncomfortable so as soon as my shift ended I headed over, again sorry I know we've never even met before." He was running his hand through his shaggy blond hair now and Nico couldn't help but stare, then he realised that now would probably be a good time to say something so that this beautiful stranger didn't have to feel any more uncomfortable because of him.

"Nico," he said as he held out his hand to Will who didn't quite seem to know what to do with his hands all of a sudden. "Thanks for the help. I was supposed to be meeting some friends but they had to cancel and I was just trying to relax when that guy showed up and wouldn't go away, I really appreciate the help." He tried to give Will his best reassuring smile and maybe it worked because the blond's mood seemed to lift instantly. "That's good; I didn't want you to think I was just another creep making a move on you."

Nico felt himself blush slightly; he hoped it was dark enough out that it wasn't too obvious. "Not that I would, um you are very attractive but I'm not a creep like that and um I'm not really getting out this hole I've put myself in huh?" Will said with a laugh. "Under different circumstances I'd totally ask you out but I'd like to think I'd do a better job than this…" Nico tried to hold back a smile but he just couldn't fight it and eventually gave up and decided to save Will from himself now. "Well you already did, didn't you?" he asked, hoping this could still work out.

Will stopped and looked at him, momentarily confused it seemed so Nico thought that he should fill in the blank for him. "I believe that you promised me dinner." Will looked stunned, even more so with Nico's next words. "And I do believe I accepted, so Will, where shall we go? It's getting late and it's a bit cold to just be standing out here like this." Will's face lit up with the most breathtaking smile Nico had ever seen he was wondering if he would be able to make it through dinner.

"I know a great place not too far from here if you don't mind walking a bit more." Will said and Nico returned his smile. "Sounds good to me." As Will lead the way Nico walked alongside him and welcomed the arm that once again found its way to his shoulders, maybe it wouldn't be that cold after all. He was going to have to text the others later and let them know that he wasn't upset in the least with being cancelled on; after all he had gotten a date out of it so he wasn't complaining.

 **Well here's another one, hope you like it. I just wanted to try the whole fake date to chase away the creep thing and this is what I got. I liked the idea of Will acting all natural with Nico and getting him safely away from the creepy guy but then reverting to this bashful guy who just wanted to help and isn't sure if he made things better or worse and is just kind of tripping over himself to apologize and not make Nico any more weirded out after what had just happened. And I thought it would be kind of funny if during all this he totally blanks on actually promising to take Nico on a date and that he had said yes.**

 **Please let me know what you think, if you guys like it enough maybe I'll add more but I need feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **First off thank you to everyone who reviewed wanting this to continue, I hope I don't disappoint.**

Will was helping the bar staff take orders from the kitchen out to the bar while things had picked up a bit since they were under staffed that day and his eyes had noted the cute guy sitting at the bar, he seemed to be waiting for someone.

Will found himself looking at him each time he came out of the kitchen and every now and then as he passed he'd notice him texting and looking a bit disappointed while reading the screen, or he'd see people trying to talk to the guy but he's turn them down. Will's heart beat a little faster when he heard the words "Sorry I'm gay." when he saw one girl trying to flirt with the guy.

The next couple of times Will left the kitchen he noticed that someone else had moved in and was now talking to the guy and Will kept getting bad vibes and clearly the other guy wasn't comfortable and he really wanted to be able to do something about it.

For now though he needed to get back to work so he headed back to the kitchen. He kept watching the clock the entire time, he felt like time was purposely going slower just to vex him. _What if the creep at the bar was still there? What if whoever the cute guy was waiting for hadn't shown up?_ He looked like he had been there awhile and Will was worried the poor guy got stood up.

Finally Will's boss gave him the okay to leave for the evening and Will wasted no time getting his things and leaving.

As he headed back to the bar area he noticed with some annoyance that the creep was in fact still there and he was getting way to close to the other who was clearly trying to get away from him.

"I hear that shared space is more comfortable." The guy said leaning in once again.

 _Okay that's it_ Will thought and he did the first thing he could think of and went and stood protectively behind the cute guy and drape an arm around his shoulders as if that could get the creep to leave. He really hoped he wasn't just adding to the problem with what he was doing but he didn't have time to dwell on it and just continued on with whatever crazy plan had possessed him.

"Hey babe, sorry about that I hope you weren't waiting too long but I had to work a little later than expected. How about I make it up to you by taking you out to dinner?" this was so not like him that he didn't understand how he could act so confident, all he knew was that he wanted the creep to take a hint and leave.

He wasn't paying him much attention though, he was looking at the cute guy he had come to stand with and gave him an apologetic smile that went with his pretend apology and his silent one.

"It's fine, I'm ready anytime you are."

Will stepped back and took his arm away as he stood away from the stool and waited for him to pull on his leather jacket before walking with him to the door. Will felt his hear beat a little faster when he realized that he was playing along and tried to figure out what to do next, he knew full well that the creep was still watching them as they went.

He noticed the cute guy moving closer to him as they walked and he placed his arm around his shoulders again to try and keep up appearances. He felt a thrill run through him as the other leaned into him as they walked out of the bar.

After leaving the bar they walked to the end of the street and turned the corner before the he removed his arm once more in case he was making the guy uncomfortable. He felt all of the courage and confidence fade away as they stood there and suddenly he felt like he really needed to fill the silence between them.

"Uh heh um sorry about being all touchy and all, but I noticed how that guy wouldn't leave you alone so I thought I'd step in, sorry if I over stepped. My name is Will by the way, it's nice to meet you." he scratched the back of his neck as he spoke while looking away because he couldn't bring himself to look at him right now, he felt like an idiot for not knowing what to say and what was with that introduction? Though he smiled at the guy again, he was trying his best to not seem weird but he seemed to be making up for it by being awkward instead, God help him.

"I work in the kitchen at the bar and had noticed people bothering you, that guy seemed pretty dense plus I could tell you were uncomfortable so as soon as my shift ended I headed over, again sorry I know we've never even met before." he was running his hand through his hair due to a nervous habit he's always had and just couldn't break, damn his body for having to fidget.

"Nico," the other said as he held out his hand to Will who didn't quite seem to know what to do with his hands all of a sudden he quickly took that hand and shook it an then let go hoping no to make things weird by holding on too long even though he found that he didn't want to let go.

"Thanks for the help. I was supposed to be meeting some friends but they had to cancel and I was just trying to relax when that guy showed up and wouldn't go away, I really appreciate the help." he gave Will a reassuring smile.

Will felt himself calm down and his mood lift instantly. "That's good; I didn't want you to think I was just another creep making a move on you."

Will felt mortified for just saying that and tried to try and fix it but seemed to just be making things worse. "Not that I would, um you are very attractive but I'm not a creep like that and um I'm not really getting out this hole I've put myself in huh?" he said with a laugh, God he felt so stupid right now, _Seriously where had that bravado from before gone?_ "Under different circumstances I'd totally ask you out but I'd like to think I'd do a better job than this…" he trailed off awkwardly as he looked at the ground, this was a mess, he was a mess, why was this happening?

Nico smiled at him even though he didn't see it right away. "Well you already did, didn't you?" he asked.

Will stopped and looked at him, momentarily confused; he swore his brain just shut down right there.

"I believe that you promised me dinner."

Will was stunned, he had hadn't he? Wow.

"And I do believe I accepted, so Will, where shall we go? It's getting late and it's a bit cold to just be standing out here like this."

Will's face lit up and he loved it when Nico said his name, this was happening!

"I know a great place not too far from here if you don't mind walking a bit more." Will said and Nico returned his smile.

"Sounds good to me."

As Will led the way Nico walked alongside him and Will found just a bit of that courage from before and brought his arm up once more and when Nico leaned into him again as they walked he knew he'd be smiling like an idiot the whole way to the restaurant. How had he managed to get a date? This felt so surreal but he wasn't complaining.

 **Okay, you wanted more and here it is, Will's POV. I hope you liked it, I'm thinking of writing their date next, what do you guys think? Thank you for those of you who reviewed right away it means a lot to hear from you and especially when I'm not really sure about something, any feedback is very much appreciated thanks!**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Man you guys sure can voice your thoughts when you want to, I'm pretty sure the reviews were coming in hourly XD please keep it up I love hearing from you, this is definitely going to be longer than originally thought so I hope you guys continue to enjoy it!**

 **Date date date!**

"So you were all planning on meeting up tonight but then things kept coming up? Man that's rough." Will said as they sat together waiting for their orders.

The restaurant was a comfortable one that wasn't busy and had reasonably priced dishes with a good selection. Nico felt that he could easily open up to Will and really enjoyed talking to him. Things had really turned around this evening.

"Yeah, two couples are married and one of them has kids, another is engaged and another friend is really high up in a company so she is usually really focused on work. Three of my friends work together for a contracting company and just got swamped with a huge project that's going to keep them busy for a while. Then there's my sister who's sick now and her fiancé that's at home taking care of her. Guess I'm the only one who could get away from work or the house tonight." Nico said with a shrug as he took a drink of his water.

"I guess it's really hard to make plans with people these days huh? So much to do, so little time." Will said and Nico nodded. "Well what about you, what do you do for work, you already know my job." he chuckled thinking back to the bar.

Nico smiled a bit too before he answered. "I actually work for my dad's record label, I help in the studio."

Will's jaw dropped at this revelation. "Are you serious? That's amazing!"

Nico chuckled at Will's excitement, his work had long since stopped seeming like something spectacular for him, work was work, especially when you worked for family. "It's not all fun and games, people figure that if you work for friends or family things would be easier because they'd cut you some slack but it's the opposite actually, my dad doesn't believe in taking the easy way out. He works me harder and holds higher expectations for me _because_ we're family. Although there are perks."

Will laughed. "I bet. My mom used to perform as a country singer. I don't know if you've heard of her, her name is Naomi Solace and she was pretty big back in Texas years ago."

 _Well that explained the voice_ Nico thought.

"She decided to slow things down in recent years and really only does small events or shows for charity fundraisers but it makes her happy so I support her fully." Will said with a small smile.

As their orders arrived they changed topics once again, it turns out they had a lot in common as far as taste in music and movies went and Will explained that he was finishing school and working part time at the bar for extra cash on the side.

"I'm actually hoping to become a doctor at some point but I've still got a ways to go yet."

Nico was impressed, that could be a really demanding field to go into. "That's great, any particular area that you're planning on specializing in?" Nico asked before starting on his food.

"I'm planning on becoming a surgeon and work in an ER. I want to help people right when they need me. I know it's really taxing and I'll be working like crazy but it would be worth it."

Nico felt nothing but respect for this man that he had only just met that night. It was so amazing for someone to devote themselves to saving people's lives just for the sake of saving lives. There were too many people who lost sight of things like that and were only in it for the paycheck or the credibility but Will just wanted to help people and that was truly great.

"Well I already know you like to help people." Nico said with a small smile. That bashful smile was back as Will looked at him and Nico couldn't help how his stomach felt like it was full of butterflies when he saw it. All night he had dealt with drunk people or just really annoying people who couldn't take a hint, it was so refreshing to talk to someone with an air of innocence even if this was like a date right now.

Nico had never really had any luck with the whole dating thing and just hooking up didn't appeal to him so this was really new and honestly pretty exciting for him. "This is really nice." he said and Will looked over at him not really understanding what he meant. "It's just I'm not used to this kind of situation," he gestured between them, "but I'm having a great time right now." he smiled more fully this time and Will matched it with a brilliant smile of his own.

"I'm glad. Does this mean you wouldn't mind doing this again some time? Of course minus the creeper dude part." he said and Nico's pulse picked up a bit at the hopeful note in his voice.

"Will are you asking me out for a second date?" he smirked and quirked a brow at the blond who leaned forward as he grinned back.

"So you agree that this is a real date then?"

Nico snorted a bit earning a chuckle from Will that he rewarded by throwing a bit of crust from his garlic bread at the blond across the table. "You didn't answer my question." he laughed.

"Neither did you." Will smirked as he popped the bit of garlic bread into his mouth.

"Yes, I'd love to do this again." Nico said happily and he enjoyed the way Will's face lit up even more.

"Well then, I guess I'll need to get your number so that we'll be able to schedule the next date then." he said and Nico laughed again.

"So long as you don't stand me up I think that can be arranged." Nico said as he pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket. Before he handed it over to Will though he saw that he had missed a few texts from his friends, _wow had that much time actually passed already?_

"Hold on, I need to reply to my friends. They probably think I'm totally pissed at them by now and refusing to talk to them." he said as he brought up the unread messages.

 **Percy: Hey sorry we couldn't make.**

 **Jason: I think I'm going to make this thing my tomb, kill me now.**

 **Jason: Never mind, Annabeth said she'd find a way to bring me back so that we can finish this project.**

 **Jason: I think Leo's finally lost it; he's asking his graphing pencil if it has any better ideas.**

 **Annabeth: Any chance you know someone else who can design blueprints? I've given up on these two.**

 **Hazel: Hey, sorry you probably waited so long for everyone, I'd say you could come here but I don't want to pass this plague onto you.**

 **Reyna: I'm so sorry! The time got away from me! Are you still out? Did you go home? Should I pick up take out?**

Nico smiled at the varying messages everyone sent as he sent his replies telling them that everything was fine, he wasn't mad, no he couldn't help, yes they could keep their plague at home, and that he had already eaten. Once he sent the last text he looked back at Will and shrugged. "Life is hectic, what can you do?"

Will nodded as he accepted Nico's phone and added his contact info while also sending himself a text so that he had Nico's number. "I can vouch for that, and it's only going to get more so, so we might as well enjoy things while we can."

Nico couldn't agree more. When Will passed him his phone back he looked at it to see the contact name **Will (Babe)** and he looked back at him barely holding back a laugh. "Seriously?" Will just shrugged.

"Why not?"

This time Nico did laugh. "Well _Babe_ , next time I'll pick the date."

"Sounds like a plan." They both smiled and finished their dinner, as far as first dates go Nico thought, this one was pretty good.

 **Well? I really don't know when this one is going to end but seems like there's another date coming up!**

 **Please let me know what you think, I know you guys like this one so leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nico laid sprawled out on his couch as he relaxed on his day off. He had slept in and did a bit of cleaning before relaxing for part of the afternoon but now he debated what to do with the rest of the day, should he catch up on the shows he'd left recorded? Did he go visit his sister? Did he see what Will was up to?

He smiled to himself when he thought of the blond. They had only known each other about a month now but he really knew how to make Nico smile, he was so easy to talk to and Nico always felt comfortable with him.

That's when the idea came to him; he'd invite Will over for a movie, just a quiet date night in. They could order food and curl up on the couch together in comfort. That seemed perfect. He pulled out his phone and sent Will a text to invite him over.

 **Nico: Hey, how would you like to come over for a movie and takeout? My treat.**

It didn't take long to receive a reply.

 **Will (Babe): Sounds great! What time?**

Nico looked at the clock and saw that it was a quarter passed 4 p.m. and thought about it.

 **Nico: How about 6?**

 **Will (Babe): Sure thing, what should we get?**

 **Nico: How does Chinese sound?**

 **Will (Babe): You read my mind ;D**

 **Nico: Same as before?**

For their second date Nico had been running late thanks to work and they had to reschedule the plans to see a movie so they had stayed in that night too and they had spent a while just flipping through random pages in the phonebook until they found something that sounded good and ordered so much food that Nico was living off leftovers for about 2 days after that, so of course Will came over those two days "as not let food go to waste."

 **Nico: Okay but maybe we should shorten the list a bit this time.**

 **Will (Babe): Haha maybe, we did go a little over bored last time huh?**

 **Nico: Gee you think? I'll see you at 6.**

 **Will (Babe): See you then.**

Since it would likely take an hour or so for the food Nico figured he should order it first then he could hop in the shower quickly and make sure that the apartment was clean before Will got here.

"Hi I'd like to place an order for delivery. Can I get a large wonton soup, 4 eggrolls, an order of shrimp fried rice, an order of beef and broccoli, and an order of chicken chow mein? Yes that'll be all thanks. Alright thank you, have a good evening."

Nico finished placing the order and made sure that the living room was tidy before heading to the kitchen to make sure that he hadn't left any dishes sitting in the sink before finally heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

…

"Hey Nico! You here?"

Nico jumped at the sound of Percy calling him and nearly slipped in the shower, he turned off the water and grabbed his towel then wrapped it around his waist before climbing out and going to the bathroom door.

"Percy what the hell?" Nico asked as he poked his still dripping head out of the bathroom to see Percy and Jason standing at the end of the hallway. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Well it's your day off and we figured we would come over and see if you wanted to do anything today." Percy said. "The kids are at my mom's and Annabeth and Piper are having a girl's day."

"So your dates are busy so you thought you'd come bug me?" Nico asked before stepping back into the bathroom to dry his hair so it would stop dripping in his eyes.

"Yeah pretty much." Percy said and Nico could hear the grin in his voice.

"Since we don't really get to see each other much these days we thought we'd stop by today." Jason said.

"Uh huh. Well I already have plans for today." Nico said before closing the bathroom door to finish drying off and getting dressed before he grabbed his blow dryer to dry his hair.

Nico's phone starts ringing on the coffee table in the living room but Nico couldn't hear it from where it was so Jason grabbed it for him, he knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Nico your phone's ringing."

Percy grabbed it from Jason and answered it before whoever was calling hung up. "Hi, Nico's cell. Percy speaking."

There was laughter on the other end as Nico threw the door open and grabbed the phone away from Percy.

"Hi Will, sorry about that. Yeah my friends stopped by unexpectedly…"

Nico spoke on the phone as he walked into the kitchen and saw that his shower had taken longer than planned.

"I'll be there soon, unless you want to reschedule?" Will said, he seemed uncertain and though Nico knew he'd be paying for this later he'd rather not cancel on Will, they had plans for today and they should enjoy them even if things aren't exactly according to plan…

"No, I mean I'd like for you to still come. Might be a little different than first thought but we can still enjoy dinner, and sorry to say this but now that Percy and Jason are here I don't think we can send them away.

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

"Sure thing, bye." Nico let out a sigh as he hung up the phone and turned to see his two _guests_ watching him, clearly interested in what was being said.

Jason was the first to speak. "So, those 'plans' you had mentioned earlier?"

"Did they have anything to do with this pig guy?" Percy asked and both Jason and Nico looked at him like he'd sprouted a new head.

"Pig guy?" Nico asked feeling really confused.

"On your phone, his contact name is the same as those pigs in the movies, Willow… Wilson… Wilton… Willis… Uh…." Percy tried to recall the name but was struggling so Jason being oh so helpful decided to correct him.

"Wilber." Jason supplied and Percy beamed.

"Yeah! And Babe! Why would you name someone after pigs in your phone?"

Nico didn't even know how to respond to that. "What?"

"When I picked up your phone to answer the call I caught a glimpse of the name and I was wondering why you would name someone after pigs from kids movies."

"I'm regretting this night already…" Nico mumbled to himself before looking at the other two. "1. His name is Will, 2. He's not a pig nor does that have anything to do with it but I'm not getting into that right now, 3. He's my date, and he's coming over right now so since I know you guys aren't going to budge now you might as well be on your best behaviour and wait for the food to get here, 4. Yes Jason this was the plans I mentioned, and 5. No Percy we are not watching either of those movies."

Nico counted off the points on his fingers as he listed them off.

"And remember if you guys say or do anything stupid while he's here I'm contacting Annabeth and Piper." Nico warned them shooting them his signature glare.

Both of them held their hands up in surrender knowing he fully meant every word. "Understood." They said in unison.

"Good." Nico said just as the buzzer rang to let him know someone was at the door. "That's probably him now so just go sit on the couch and wait for now." Nico said as he headed to the door. This was going to be a long night, he just knew it.

 **Okay so this ended up longer than I thought it would so I'm just going to split it here and continue maybe from Will's POV next chapter to see how he views Percy and Jason and what his first impression of them is, plus it's 2:01 a.m. and I work for the next week and a half straight and I treasure sleep so night night peoples!**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
